Thaw My Frozen Heart
by TheMarySues
Summary: Echo is a goddess who just wants to be normal in a world where people just don't understand her or the things that they are doing to hurt the world around them. She thinks that no one understands her, until she meets Loki, who is also misunderstood for his Vegan ways. Can they find love in such a self-destructive world? Loki x OC and some Thor x OC. Updates really often!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hi everyone, this is my first story, I put a lot of time into it, so i hope you like it. I wanted to write this because i felt like their were some important issues that needed to be adressed and that people just weren't getting it, so i decided to use one of my favorite mediums and some of my favorite charcters (and some of my own) to get the point out their that i feel is too often misrepresented and not discussed enough because now its really hard to get information out their if its not entertaining and made easily understood, so i hope that you'll stay open minded and maybe think about you're lives and the choices you and everyone is making now a days. Thanks so much to my earth-blood sister Rachelle for encouraging me and proofreading this! Can't wait to hit up the farmer's market this weekend!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

My name is Echo. I'm 21 years old. Ever since I could remember, I've been a maid in Asgard to the younger of the two princes.

That morning began as any other morning. I woke up to a bluebird singing on my window. Some my find that rather odd, but these birds have always loved me and appreciated that I would never hurt them or another animal.

I'm a Vegan, you see. That means that I don't eat animals. It's not like a vegetarian, because even if you're vegetarian, your still hurting animals. People don't understand that cows are producing milk for their babies and when we take it, there's less of it for the baby cows and therefore, we have to kill some so that the others can be fed enough. So, even if you just drink milk, you're killing animals. And that's just one example. It's the same with eggs.

People in Asgard really don't understand why I'm Vegan. When the men go out hunting, they often try to bring back things for me in order to cort me (most of the time men don't try to cort simple maids like myself, but they make an exception because im a lot more beautiful and youthful than the other maids) but then there really weirded out by the fact that i dont want it because it's meat. It came from an animal. A creature had to die a _horrible, painful_ death in order to bring back that meat. Which is awful! But that's okay, because most people here dont have the bond that i do with animals. I understand animals. And they understand me. Sometimes i think their my only friends.

Anyways, I woke up and put on my handmaid dress that was a light blue with gold embroiderey on it and gold rope holding the sleeves. It dropped down to my feet and had a light silky cape that matched it. It look a lot like the one Daneris wore in Karth in _Game of Thrones_. (A/N: If you haven't see it, it's really a good show and i think you should watch it, but it might be a bit violent for some, and not Vegan-friendly. Also, I am talking about the show and not the book which i find to be quite offensive to women). The blue of the dress matched the roots of my hair. My icy blue roots grew out into snow white locks that weren't quite curly, but resembled ocean waves, or so people tell me.

I normally braided it into a long braid that i pulled over to one side so that it cascaided down my petit, but perky brests. I had ice-blue eyes that were darker in the middle than around the outside. People say that they remind them of pools of water because they are so deep and mysteryous.

I put small slippers that looked like they were glass on my feet. In reality, they were enchanted ice that was a gift to me from a frost giant. They had heels that were about 5 inches that looked like icicals. I braided some decorations that look like snowflakes into my hair and put blue and white eye shadow on my eyes in a smokey way that made me eyes look even more mysteryous.

After I finished that, i went downstairs (as i was on the highest floor in the tower of the castle i was in) and made my way to the prince's chamber.

I walked into see a chamber filled with books, plants, and other unusual and mysticle items. Sitting at the desk in the room was a tall and attractive man with a pensive look on his face and pale skin with dark black hair that fell passed his shoulders. He had bright green eyes and wore mostly black and green. He wore green because he, like myself, was a Vegan.

It was Loki, the youngest son of King Odin. Unlike his brother Thor, he was an intelligent type and used Magick, which he was very good at, because of his Veganism, of course. It was a well known fact that trees, which are the guardians of the world, don't like when we take from animals out of greed and grant the strongest of Magickal powers to those with a Vegan soul. Being Vegan not only was a sign of a pure heart, body, and soul, but also that a person had the strength and goodness to weild Magickal powers.

I put a tray of food down in front of the prince and smiled sweetly. I had brought him a pot of tea and some oatmeal with an orange on the side. He jumped up when he realized I was their. I smiled at him and blinked by sapphire eyes.

"Good morning, prince," I said.

"Echo, it's good to see you," he said in shy voice and looked at me awkwardly before sitting down agin.

"It's nice to see you, too," I said smiling and showing my beautiful white teeth.

"You have really nice teeth," he said shyly, "there white like pearls."

"Thanks!" I said in reply, "because i'm a Vegan, my teeth don't get as stained by meat."

"I'm a Vegan, too!" he said happily, "I should have known you were because of how beautiful you are." He blushed.

"You're so flattering, my prince," I said in a flirtatious way, but I knew that he could never love me because I was just a maid. I looked down at the stone floor and thought about the girl that Loki was being forced to court by his father. Her name was Sigin and she was tall and beautiful with large brests and long blonde hair, that looked more similar to corn than to gold, but men still found her attractive. It's really ironic that she looks like corn but thinks she's gold, because she is a vegetarin and every VEGAN knows that vegtrarians are trying to act like there Vegans but arnt strong enough to put in the EFFORT that it takes to be a REAL VEGAN. Honestly, I think vegaretian are even worse than CARNISTS becuase they are really hippocriticle in that they think they are doing what is write but really there not helping anyone because they drink milk and eat egss and that Kills chikens and cows!1! And the reson that alot of carnists thingk that you need meet in order to get proteen is because vegeatains are so WEEK!

"Um, Echo," Loki said in a mysterious way, "would you maybe want to go to the Spring Soltice ball with me?"

"With you?" I said questioningly, "But aren't you going with Sigin? Wouldn't you're dad be happier if you went with a lady instead of a simple made like me?"

"But you're not just a made to me, Echo. Your special. Your different." he said.

"I know I am, I'm Vegan. But it wouldn't be rite for a prince to go with a made." I said.

"Are you embarased? I know that Thor is so much more attractive than I am." he said.

"No, i dont think that at all, Loki! You're handsome to me!" I said.

"Then why don't you want to go with me?" he said.

"It's because…" I said.

"Because why?" he said.

"Because, well…" i said.

"Why, Echo? I think you're the most amazing person _in all of Asgard!" he said_.

"Yes, but youre father would be upset." I said.

"I don't care what my father thinks!" he said.

"I'm only trying to protect you. I don't want you getting hurt…" I said.

"Echo…" he said.

"I'll go," i said, "but no _withyou_."

"Is it-" he said but i cut him off by placing one of my slender fingers with clear nail pollish on his lips to stop him.

"It's not because i don't like you. I really do. But it's better this way. And I'll see you there." I said with a caring and compassionate smile that reached by icy eyes. I gazed into his green pools of his eyes that i only now realized we subtly blue, too, like my own eye. We held our eyes in the gaze awhile longer before he looked down shyly with an embarased smile and slight blush to his pail Vegan skin.

"Okay," he said, "Maybe i can dance with you at some point?"

"I'd like that," i said, lowering my finger.

But then i heard my superier calling me and i had to leave, letting Loki stare longingly after me as i disappeared out the door and into the warm spring air.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Hello again my lovely readers! I'm really sad that no one has given me any review on this. But that's okay, because I plan to update really often! Thanks again to my earth-blood sister Rachelle! Please please please review! Thanks so much! Let me know if it's good or if i should change anything, thanks! If you have any suggestions for the plot, that would be super super helpful!

Chapter 2: The Ball

"OMFG I CANT BELIVE YOUR GOING TO THE DANSE!" my younger sister Anna said, smiling at me. "Who invited you?" she said.

"You're never going to believe this!" i said, "It was Loki!"

"Oh my stars!" she said excitedly.

"I know, rite?" I said.

"Gods, I wish I could be you sometimes!" Anna said. "So your going with him?" she said in disbelief.

"No," I said sadly, "I wish i was. He only asked me to come, but he's going with sigin."

"What, that Vegan-wannabe whore?" she said askingly.

"Yeah," I said. "I don't know what he sees in her, I mean she's a whore and she's not even Vegan and she's a whore?" I said madly.

"I know, right? Who would ever want to go with someoen that ugly and awful? Vegetarian slut. Veggie slut! Vegut!" she said shouting.

"Oh my Odin, Anna that is my new favrite term. Anyway, Loki only agreed to go with the Vegut beccause his father Odin told him to! He's always been a bad father to my prins." I said. I knew that this was because he was adopted because his parents were frost giants and probably could afford to feed him so they made a deal with Odin that he could raise Loki, but Odin killed the frost giants instead, because he was greedy at the time. Now Asgard owns Yokenhime, where the frost giants used to live.

"Anyway, what are you going to wear to the danse?" Anna said, wondering.

I smiled wickedly, "I'm glad you asked" I said.

Anna and I went to the fabric store just down the street from Asgrad, where they sell Vegan fabric, with no fur from animals, and it was never tested on animals, and it wasnt made my animals in a factory.

The woman at the front of the counter was tall with pale skin and had on a lot of makeup (but not in a trashy vegetarian way) and her hair was a light pink and she was wearing a dress that was dark pink and had really wide hips (the dress, not her. She was thin cause she was VEGAN). She looked a lot like Effie Trinkert from the Hunger Games.

"Oh, welcome back girls!" she said. Her name was Silver and she was our aunt.

"Hi aunt Silver!" Anaa said with a simile, "Guess what? Echo got invited to the sping solstive ball!"

"Oh! That's so exciting!" Silver said looking at me with a smile, "Who are you going with?"

"I'm not going with anyone," I said, frowning, "But prince Loki invited me."

"Gods be good! I'm sure you'll have fun anyways!" Silver said.

"We need to get fabric to make her a dress!" Anna said.

"Of course! Silver said" Silver said.

"I think she should should get something blue because it looks so nice wiht her hair and her eyes!" Anna said.

"Oh, yes! We just got something new!" Silver said and led us over to a special section of the shop that was only for the VIP customers because the fabric was rare and special. She out of a box pulled out of a box some blue fabric that sort of shined and was light blue and the top part was sheer while the underneath was satin. It was really pretty and i took it and wrrapped it around me and sort of draped it so that it looked like a dress.

"Omigod, Echo! You need to get that!" Anna said exclaimationly.

"It looks so pretty with your eyes!" Silver said "Tres Belle on tu!" she said (because she also spoke french) which meant very beautiful on you in an informal way, because she was my aunt.

"Mercy!" I said (that meant thank you).

"No, really, Echo, you have to buy that! Actually, no! Take it all! It was absolutely meant for you!" she said.

"Okay!" i said and smiled. We believed that if something matched your eyes that well that it was made for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Hi guys, I'm really upset that no one has given me any feedback and im concerned that its because you peope just dont care about the important issues that i'm talking about. Please, can you tell me why your not reviewing this? Anyone? Anyways, thanks to my earth-blood sister Rachelle for helping me out again! Super bummed about the farmers markets this weekend. Maybe next weekend we'll find sone with REASONABLE prices. Also, thanks for the cover image! You rock!

Chapter 3: The Dance

I went home and made the dress for the ball. It was a light blue dress that flowed so gently to the ground that it looked like it was maid out of water. The sleeves started just off the shoulders and flowed widely just past the elbows. There were real flowers on it, big orange daisies and gentle tulips and large pink roses cascading down starting on the chest and flowing down almost to the bottom, but not to the bottom. There were also real flowers on the sides of the sleeves as well. The skirts were layered with blue and white layers and almost looked translucent, like a river. I also wore a crown made out of real flowers, just a little bit smaller than the dress flowers, resting lightly on on my blue and white hair, which was braided in a really complex braid in the back of my head, With little whisps falling out on either side of my face in a loose curl.

Before i got dressed, though, i went to help Loki dress for the ball that night, because that was my job. I went to his room and knocked, but didnt' wait for a reply, because i was supposed to be there, btu i quickly wished that i hadn't.

There was Loki standing by his bed with his back to me brushing his hair. He was naked!

"Oh! I'm sorry!" i said flinching.

He flinched when he heard me and then quickly grabbed his robe and put it on, but i had already seen everything. I was blushing in a cute way that made me look all innocent and stuff. Loki blushed back sensitively.

"Hi," he said eventually and looked all embarased. But i smiled at him and made him feel more comfortable.

I got him all dressed for the dance so that he was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a green tie that had earthy gold vines all over it. He looked really Vegan. Soon there was a knock on his door and this girl walked in with blond curly hair that she hadnt even put up in an updue and only left it looking all messy. It was sigyn. She was wearing a trashy, blood red colored dress that was so short you could see her but (which was really big, but not in an attractive way. Like she looked like a gran because her but was all wrinkly because it had been a lot bigger before she became a veagatarin and when your Vegan your skin wiont bevome all wrinkly or anything, but when your vaegtatisn, it will because you're not fully committing and you still have toxins in youre body from all the meat and eggs and milk.). She looked at me in a mean way and then smilled all sluttily at Loki.

"Hey, bae," she said.

"Oh, hi," loki said reluctantly. He was probably turned off by her blotchy vegetarian skin, "how are you, Sigin?"

"Im good. You look good!" she said.

"Oh, yeah. Echo helped me get dressed," he said.

"Oh, really?" she said in a septicall ton and then glaired at me. I knew she was just jealous of may thin figure and unique, beautiful hair.

"We should go," she said and pulled loki out the door in a slutty way.

"I glared at her all sexy but siad she looked nice anyways"

I went back to my room after that and put on my light blue dress that flowed so gently to the ground that it looked like it was maid out of water. The sleeves started just off the shoulders and flowed widely just past the elbows. There were real flowers on it, big orange daisies and gentle tulips and large pink roses cascading down starting on the chest and flowing down almost to the bottom, but not to the bottom. There were also real flowers on the sides of the sleeves as well. The skirts were layered with blue and white layers and almost looked translucent, like a river. I also wore a crown made out of real flowers, just a little bit smaller than the dress flowers, resting lightly on on my blue and white hair, which was braided in a really complex braid in the back of my head, With little whisps falling out on either side of my face in a loose curl.

Once i was all dressed i went downstair into the warm spring air (it was the night of the Spring Solstice, after all) and walked elegantly through the halls as i drew closer and closer to the music of the party that was going on.

I knew that my dress was rather modest and simple, but my own radient beauty was more than enough to make me seem pretty. As i walked and passed by coupels who were drinkign fine wines, tehy stopped and stared at me. Finally, i reached the doors of the party. I place one of my smooth hands elegantly upon the door ans pushed so gently that it oppended almost soundlessly. I stepped into the grand ballroom where everyone was dancing and talking, but soon everyone stopped. Even the band stopped playing and the room fell into total silence. I cleared my throat and took another step shy into the party, but everyone had stopped to stare at me. They all thought that i looked beautiful in the moonlight, which reflected my long, beautiful hair. Someone gasped.


End file.
